A Frosty Tale
by Elakayon Grimm
Summary: Sabrina is upset with Puck, but then she meets Jack. He forms a friendship with her, but will they be strong enough to defeat the barriers between them, and the evil Pitch?
1. The Snow Globe

'**Kay, this story takes place when Sabrina is 15, Puck 16, Daphne 13. I'm going to change some stuff around, so be ready! **

Sabrina Grimm ran through the forest, wind whipping though her hair, frost biting her heels. She was sick of Puck's pranks, sick of him! She had woken up to find a cobweb surrounding her. Puck probably meant it as a practical joke, but while trying to get out of it she toppled her vanity table, got a nasty bruise on her head and broke a snow globe, her last gift from mirror before he died. He gave it to her just before he died, telling her to remember him always.

Now it was ruined, and Puck was to blame. After freeing herself with scissors she left the house. She just needed to get away. She ran further, sobbing as she clutched the broken pieces, to a place where nothing could hurt her. Her place. Nobody else's. She jumped over the trickle of water where the river ended, past the town and beyond. She went to a place where willow trees sheltered and covered a spot. She had put a table and chair there weeks before. She found it when trying to get some peace and quiet, away from her crazy home.

But someone was already there. A boy, looking about 16 years was sitting there. He had hair as white as the snow surrounding them, and he had a hoodie similar to Puck's but it was blue and the frost had etched designs into it. His eyes were icy blue, but they were warm and soft at the same time. He completed the look with a worn staff, also covered in frost. He soon looked concerned as he saw her step inside, with tears covering her cheeks.

"What do you want? " She asked. The boy looked startled, like someone had just dumped ice on him. "You can see me?" He said curiously. "Are you crazy? You are a walking, talking human, why wouldn't I see you? You are human, right?" Sabrina added. "Yes, I am," he said "But you can see me! Nobody has no matter how hard I've tried to make them!". "Are you okay?" he added as he saw her tears. "What do you think?" Sabrina cried, "Puck broke my last gift from an old friend before he died. It was really special to me,". Sabrina cradled the pieces lovingly. "Wait, I have an idea, pass me it," the boy said gently. He took them and tapped the pieces with his staff. They glowed blue and then clicked together, and it was looking the same as it always had been, except it was covered in frost. As Sabrina stared at him in shock, he said, "Oh, I didn't tell you my name, its Jack, Jack Frost. Nice to meet you.


	2. Jack Frost

After Sabrina recovered from the shock, she said, "Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Sabrina. Thanks for fixing the snow globe,". "No problem," Jack said. "It must have been really important to you,". Suddenly he looked curiously and asked ,"How did you break it?". "Oh, this boy named Puck lives with us. He's magical like you. He enjoys pulling pranks on me and my sister, and speaking of her, she'd probably have bitten her hand off now. She bites her palm when she's excited," she explained when she saw the confusion on his face. "I'll keep that in mind," Jack said, laughing.

"So how did he prank you? And what do you mean he's magical?". "He trapped me in a web," Sabrina explained. "When I tried to get out I hit my head on a vanity table, knocking it and the snow globe over,". She self-consciously rubbed her bruise. "Here let me help with that," Jack said kindly. He tapped his staff on the bruise and numbed it.

"Thanks," Sabrina said. "Also, you should know you are not the only magical person here. This place is filled with Fairy-tale creatures, aka Everafters. Puck is from a Midsummers Night Dream. Our mayor is Snow White. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf live with us," she said. "Wow," Jack said, his mouth wide open. "How did you make Red and the wolf live in the same house, let alone the same country?". "Long story," Sabrina said, smiling. "But enough about me. What about you?".

"Honestly, my past is a mystery. The first thing I see is the moon, and then Bam! I'm Jack Frost, spreading snow. But nobody sees me," he said miserably. "Because nobody believes," he mumbled sadly. Sabrina put a comforting arm around him. "Hey, at least I can see you," she said softly. "And my whole family probably could,".

His response was a snowball in Sabrina's face. As she spit out snow, she smiled and said, "Oh, you're on Jack," and threw one back. They played there, in the snow, all day until the sun started to set.

"I'd better go," Sabrina said. "Meet you here tomorrow?" she asked. "Tomorrow," Jack agreed, smiling. "See you soon, Sabrina,". He waved and flew away, the wind carrying him slowly. Sabrina walked home, with a giant smile on her face. Even when Puck asked her where she was and if he liked the sticky situation, she just said, "Oh, I had a great time, thanks,". She set the snow globe on her dresser slowly. Only Daphne guessed she made a new friend, a boy, but she was just dismayed there might be no Puckabrina fantasy after all. Sabrina grinned. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
